Rectangular Businessman
The Rectangular Businessman, also known as The ''No-Eyed Square Guy, is an arrogant pink square with wears thick rounded spectacles but has no eyes who claims to be an affluent businessman and continually references his enormous wealth, and one of the main antagonists of 12 Oz. Mouse along With Shark. Although partners, there seems to be a rivalry between Shark and the Rectangular Businessman, both imposing on the other on several occasions. Despite his arrogance, the Rectangular Businessman has taken orders from Shark, albeit begrudgingly. Rectangle Businessman reappeared not long afterward, this time in league with Shark against Fitz, Shark revealed in "Meat Warrior" that they used to get along, but is not sure what happened to their friendship. In "Farewell," after Shark's death, Rectangular Businessman claims that "Shark was just a pawn." Appearance The Rectangular Businessman is a pink rectangle/square, He wears blue thick, rounded spectacles but he has no eyes making him an eyeless pink square with a mouth. Powers & Abilities Unlike most of the characters the Rectangular Businessman may possibly have telekinetic powers and is able to use his mind to kill, and has used it for a number of activities such as when he telepathically split open the head of Rhoda, slicing his head in half and revealing a fire-breathing snake inside and also to the annoying Green-Sweatered Woman which makes him telepathically rip her in half. The Square is a Pink Man that can stop a bullet with his telekinetic powers. He has also been seen teleporting a television and transforming the Shadowy Figure into a dark liquid substance. Season 1 The Rectangular Businessman First Appears In "Hired", the Rectangular Businessman asked Shark to provide him with transportation. His request was granted in the form of Fitz, who was charged with flying him to an important meeting. Instead, in keeping with his usual mode of operation, Fitz took the rectangle to a motel room where he forced him to star in his first amateur porn film with a Sex Doll. Fitz and Skillet then tossed a bomb onto the bed and fled as the motel exploded. Rectangular reappeared not long afterward In "Rooster", where he reunited with Shark after talking with him on a Laptop, he comes in the building with a microphone speaker talking to Shark next to the laptop actually speaking, they invite The Eye and Man-Woman to a slideshow about aspirin the Pink Square claims he sold Over 300 Million aspirin considering he lives in a Bank. He later appears in a Bar with The Man-Woman and the Peanut Cop, who are talking to each other, The Peanut Cop comes and the Woman wants to arrest the Pink Square because of Flirting with her as a man, The Cop laughs and says "Who Knows Who I am, Here?, Does Anybody Know Who I am? Because Am Under Arrest", he uses his gun and shoots his Police Hat off. In "Rememorized", The Human Citizens are following The Businessman as the Man-Woman notices where they are going, he claims that he has a 7,000-Mile Global Head Start, he thinks that the Man-Woman follow all the people, which is wrong, he claims he is a Leader, Not a Follower, The Man-Woman wants him to play catch with him which the Square Businessman claims "No Way In Hell", he claims to play "You Give me $40.", the Woman throws the ball to Rectangle and hits him, however, he doesn't have any arms, The Businessman claims "And Now That You're Made me admit, What you Wrongfully think is a Medical Inconsistency", The Businessman has to go and he is extremely late, he claims that the Man-Woman is the one who has problems, not him, then he leaves, Later The Episode The Businessman and Shark are in the office, with a large crowd of people and place strange helmets on their heads, He talks to Shark saying he is "Incredibly Incredible", and "Your Green Friend had a Hankering for Circus Dogs and That New Guy found himself a prize", Shark states that the Pink Rectangle talks too much, the Businessman is stating the obvious making him 100% right during the conservation, He claims that "Has it ever succeeded?", he claims he didn't use the F-word because of the word not being found in his own vocab, he says "Keep That Thing Away, Or I Won't Do this", he says "Do it, Please", OK, You Win", when Clock was going Down on the wall, he then (Indistinct) to the people glowing the helmets of their heads, he claims it's done, he did it, Shark tells him to get out, the Businessman claims he will Bill Shark in a huge way, he leaves the Office to the outside by Shark keep going out. In "Spharktasm" When Fitz forces Rhoda to give him answers about what's going on, Fitz mentions No-Eyed Square Guy And What's his deal, Rhoda tells don't talk to The Rectangle, the next scene depictions a flaming background and The Businessman is spitting out the bugs that the shark uses to set up his cameras, Fitz doesn't know he, Rhoda knows he really rich and lives in a Bank, The next scene depictions the same scene with the flaming background and The Businessman is spitting out the bugs but features bags of money, at the same time Rhoda claims "He Got, Like, All This Mad cash from the?", then it switches to the next scene, later in the Episode, the Businessman can be seen in Rhoda's Bar on a stool, Rhoda is in the process of calling Fitz to tell him that the square being is at the bar. Shark answers the phone, saying "How are you doing, Rhoda? Still..uh...alive I hear. Its gonna go hard for you Rhoda. You're not gonna like..what comes next." In "Adventure Mouse", Rhoda asks if he gets something for the Rectangle as a "Partner", the Rectangle Businessman responds to him, "It Sounds Like You Said, Partner", Rhoda calls him "Buddy, Guy, Chum", he even calls him "Square", The Rectangle asks Rhoda "Let Me See If I Can Get You Something", Rhoda doesn't know what he is getting at, then Rectangular Businessman kills and executes Rhoda by telepathically slicing his head in half, revealing all his organs and a fire breathing snake inside, after the snake slithers away, he calls Shark on the bar's telephone, he claims he running late and he excited to attend his party or soiree as he calls it, Shark tells him to get to his party and not hurt Rhoda, He claims he won't promise to touch him meaning Rhoda, he appears at Shark's party, Shark tells about Rhoda, "She Has a Small Head Injury, But Nothing Too Fixable", Shark mentions "If You Kill her I'll", the Eye Interuppets them and the No-Eyed Square Guy, uses a trap door to go underground, later in the episode both Shark and Rectangular Businessman get fed up with the Eye and decide to punish him. Rectangular Businessman Has a group of Bloody Spears and to cut off the Eye's leg and makes Pronto (possibly telepathically), enter Fitz's house to free the Hand from his icebox. Season 2 In "Bowtime", Shark and The Rectangular Businessman are in the Monitor Room, looking at Fitz dying in the simulation by the Bowtie Bots, he claims "Facades Of This Expense Are Becoming Unpopular With My Investors", Shark responds "Your Investors Are One", The Rectangular Businessman claims "I Don't Know If You Know This, But There Are Many That Make One", Shark responds "One is enough for too much", the Businessman claims "Your Jealously Overwhelms Your Reputation", Shark responds to his reputation is big-time and recorded, Shark claims that the Businessman is Eyeless and Squared, the Businessman responds to " 60 Of You Think Is a Reputation For One Is Your Downfall", then after Shark talks some more the claims that "Time is Due, Indeed", Rectangular Businessman is later seen shot with arrows and blood can be seen, The Producer Man sees this and he claims "Oh! What's Wrong Little Man? "HA HA, You Got uh, some arrows struck thought you, "HA HA HA, Zinger, Boing", Later the Businessman reappears alive and He and Shark watch Mouse escape with Skillet and the New Guy and injured Eye escape into the desert on a monitor, "The Businessman claims "Is This Finally The End?", Shark responds with "Its Never The End", they both send Pronto after them and to "kill him for real this time." The robot bug asks to go with him, but Shark declines, saying that "you're retarded.", The Rectangular Businessman claims he is extremely bored, he claims "What Else Is On", but it is only the same thing on the TV day after day. In "Surgery Circus', Rectangle Businessman visits Liquor to buy a drink named "Rusianik Chyd". After he grabs the drink, Liquor makes fun of the square being, calling him a "Stupid bob quart" and a "Purple wafer" After he flings more insults, Liquor only gets screamed at by the Man-Woman, using her siren sound. Though, Liquor taps a button, which freezes both the Man-Woman and the businessman. He begins to record himself with a small camera, which he pulled out from behind his desk, later The Businessman can be seen watching The event being shown on the monitor with Shark, he claims to the Peanut Cop who shot a fake Liquor, "the highest marksman in the class," and "could probably hit a mite from 1000 yards in high wind", he refers to it as "Poor wind that would be low but high in speed and rich money, richness the kind of Money Speed that would richly affect a bullet's wealthy Trajectory", soon Liquor presses a button, which makes the illusions of the Rectangle Businessman and Man-Woman inside his shop, disappear, Shark and the Rectangular Businessman cruise around town in a customized car, he rides in the backseat and later claims "Look, Just Because Liquor's Dead doesn't mean you can roll this bitch all over town with the freedoms", they continue driving the car and They run over a Human Citizen and they blow up a building labeled "Cookies.", In "Booger Haze", Shark and the Rectangular Businessman are cruising around town in Shark's custom car, blowing up buildings and killing people, mentioning the Clock in the office, they later go the diner, picking up the annoying Green-Sweatered Woman, After Fitz and Skillet on a Rocket-Powered Skateboard, Shark wants to know where Mouse is going and the businessman doesn't where he is going, The Green-Sweatered Woman keeps complaining, which leads the Rectangular Businessman to telepathically rip her in half. The Businessman knows what the Green-Sweatered Woman has a serious problem than peeing. In "Star Wars Vll", Shark and the Rectangular Businessman, who are still cruising around town. Eventually, Shark's car breaks down and he tries desperately to get it started again. Fed up with Shark obsessing over his car, the Square Businessman goes to town so he can buy a Gold and Diamond encrusted harmonica, At the harmonica store, the Rectangular Businessman stares down a row of gold harmonica's filled with diamonds. Eventually, the Businessman returns to Shark's car, that still hasn't started. The square didn't buy a harmonica, for unknown reasons. In "Enjoy The Arm", Shark is still trying to fix his car to get started, the Green-Sweatered Woman rip in half walks by them, Shark wants to know where she is going, The Businessman Thinks The Woman is going to save Mouse as he guesses, he claims he is not his personal computer, Shark tells him to hand the towel, The Rectangular Businessman claims he is becoming the bad black shark, Shark mentions if he didn't get the towel he would put it down the Businessman's Mouth into his guts, They continue driving the car, he mentions the thing called a clutch, that is down there in the car, he mentions that he is more impressed, Shark mentions "I Have A Feeling Something Bad Is About to Happen To You And Everyone Else, But mainly you", The businessman hears about this and will talk to the Clock about it, he then mentions about staying in the car always, Shark presses a button making the Businessman in chair shoot up like a rocket to the sky then use a parachute, flies down to the ground outspeeding Shark's Car, Shark says "You Little Piece of Shit". In "Meat Warrior", the Businessman reaches the office and talks to the Clock about Shark, Shark slithers on the floor in the office, Shark moves one more spot and tells what's going on, The Businessman tells Shark they watching him slither on the floor like the begging, broken dog Shark is, he calls him a "Bitch", Shark responds "No, You Didn't", then Businessman says "But I Answered", Shark wants to talk to the Clock and the Businessman's way to "Shutting Up", the Businessman, told him about his Slideshow, how boring his car is and how dumb Shark is, After Shark says "You're The One Who Put All The Clothes In The Closet Like an Idiot", The Businessman told him the idea was "That idea was genitoid. Even your momma liked it", Shark then reveals that they used to get along, but is not sure what happened to their friendship, the Clock teleports away, the two want to know where he is going, Shark wants to come up with somethin' and "Your Square Ass is Gonna Wish I didn't", Later as Roostre enters the Sewer System to the Corn-Droid, he actually thought the Corn-Droid was just a legend, Shark comments "I'm Not Easily Suckered Into Things As You Are With Your Soft, Little Mind", The Rectangle Businessman mentions he chose the shark, Shark has had his reasons to chose the it, he comments that The Rectangle Businessman likes the Square and has 4 Points by The Rectangle Businessman, "4 Rich and Interesting Points Full of Wealth and Ambition.", he said The Businessman, he then says "Your Are Merely Roundish and soft-fleshed" to Shark who has the Animal Chain Missing, he claims that the animal chain, "Well, Way To Hide It The Most Obvious Place, Nice Work Didn't See That One Coming", said the Businessman. In "Meaty Dreamy", The Rectangle Businessman and Shark find Shark's Gun, a big gun that Shark's Grandfather give during the "Meat Wars", Rectangle Businessman says "Oh, that's nice, What is it, fake?", Shark says It's a one-gauge., Rectangle Businessman says "What's the damage on that?, Shark says "It'll blow your head into vapor while it demoleculizes your bones, That's how fake it is", Rectangle Businessman says "Yeah, uh, great. That's uh... What is that, like an Indian burn kinda thing?", Shark says "Yeah. Pusses say what pusses say, for pusses sake, Shark says" The one who says the most says the least, Especially the one next to me", Rectangle Businessman says "Where are we now, the Bible or something?", "The Bible never made money. It's poor. It's full of poor people", Shark says "Load me", Rectangle Businessman says "Do you shoot your mother with that gun?", Rectangle Businessman uses his mind powers to cock the one-gauge shotgun, They Travel to the Gas Station, that Fitz and Skillet previously set on fire, Rectangle Businessman says, "I told you I smelled fuel. I'm big into oil. I own lots of it and I know what it smells like. It's rich smelling. The smell itself spawns property and mansions", Shark says " I'm gonna blow him away, all the way... away" Rectangle Businessman says "If you can find him. Barely find your ass to clean it", The one-gauge is aimed at Rectangle Businessman, Rectangle Businessman says "Do it. Be somebody. Be somebody for the great red one.", One of the Townspeople come while complaining about Destroyed Gas Station and the Rectangular Businessman mentions to Shark that the townspeople have lost their "program" and are going "out of their minds." The Businessman claims he is Tired of Doing Stuff For Shark and he is getting paid for this then Shark shoots one of the Human Citizens, the Businessman claims that "It Wasn't Supposed To End This Way", the Businessman "Finger Do, Finger Don't, Finger Will, Finger Don't", Shark doesn't what it supposed to mean, the backward slow talk, he states "It Means You'll Never Find Him". In "Corndog Chronicles", The Rectangular Businessman makes a brief appearance in the episode, a dream shows the Shadowy Figure using the Rectangular Businessman by transforming into a circle. In "Eighteen", The Rectangle Businessman is in Shark's Back Room with Shark, he turns on a TV to aspirin which the Businessman wonders what's that, Shark Answers 'Videotape", the Businessman wonders what it does "Dare I Spare The Breath To Ask?", Shark answers a videotape that plays Shark's Great Movie to delivered to Fitz, Shark wants The Rectangle Businessman to teleport it using his brain, Later after Shark Destroyed the City and Capture Mouse's Friends he says "Guess Who Woke Up From The Dead", the monitor shows Amalockh in the graveyard performing the "breakdance of death", he thanks Pronto for doing it, Shark furiously demands that Rectangular Businessman bring him every "hovervac" and "tie-bot.", Much Later In "Farewell", Rectangular Businessman makes his bank/home appear by simply speaking the word "appear." Inside, he converses with the Shadowy Figure, telling it that "the clock shop was sealed off when this began," "Shark was just a pawn," "the 'aspirind' farms are near harvest," "Mouse has done everything exactly as predicted," and "Amalockh brings the darkness", among other things. The Shadowy Figure begins glowing, possibly in an attempt to reveal its "true form", but Rectangular Businessman transforms the Shadowy Figure into dark water and traps him in a jar. Rectangular Businessman then puts his home into "ship mode" and flies away, Later The Ship reappears on Skillet's Target in the Shark's Jet, The Businessman fires at the Ship with a missile and fights Skillet, he blasts the ship but the gunship can't destroy the ship and lasers hit it and fly somewhere, the Businessman uses a switch to laser down the Shark Ship causing Explosions and it was shot down by Rectangular Businessman, still flying his airship, Rectangular Businessman remains in his ship until it is destroyed by the now gigantic Amalockh, sending the jar of water in which the Shadowy Figure is trapped flying out into the flames of the city and killing the Rectangular Businessman. In "Prolegomenon", Rectangular Businessman's voice can be heard emanating from a short, pink-colored human in a business suit, similar to the human who corresponds to Shark. In this "real world" scene, the man displays the same kind of telekinetic power Rectangular Businessman had shown, stopping a bullet with his mind. He is, however, shot in the back of the head by a man who resembles Peanut Cop, and dies in that reality as well. INVICTUS He reappears as a secondary antagonist along Shark in the special "INVICTUS" were he is completely alive, he first reappears in the monitor room when he calls Shark a "Bitch", later Spider appears beatin' up and has a cast, the Rectangular Businessman Says "The Weak Mind of Mouse is the Gateway", as he and Shark want to escape the simulation by the using Fitz's Body in a Mind-Swapping Chair, making the gate open to the real world, he appears in the chair with a speaker, he feels like he is in control of all this, later he is referenced by Fitz and Buzby who was a rich guy funded the Q109 Project, and he is called "Total Square & A Total A-Hole," his image appears on a machine, the businessman is watching them the monitor, after Fitz mentions "What About Clock", but Bubzy pulls Fitz up to the side to mention the Clock, however, The Pepperoni alarms have gone off causes a signal, Shark next to the monitor and presses a button to say goodnight to Mouse and his Bee Buddy, "Shitty Dreams" causes an explosion sending Buzby and Mouse through space and time to Q109, Shark asks Rectangular Businessman to go the asylum where Mouse's Friends are at taking them out meaning resistant, blowing up his pathway, "Excuse for being smarter than you" Shark says and claim the explosion was actually a decoy and Buzby the exterminatior was actually tratior that knows that Shark and Rectangular Businessman are working together, Rectangle Businessman calls him "Scary Cat Fish", The Pink Square gets an anwser from an unknown voice from his speaker to take Mouse's Friends out, later the Rectangular Businessman comes out of the trap door next to Buzby, a faithed Fitz and Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, and Skillet all have Wind-up keys on their backs, who Bubzy blow up, the Rectangle tells to calm down and breath and beat his wings the Bee complains more the Square gives a new name Failure and give him away home eventually Rectangle Businessman, Buzby and an injured Fitz teleport to Shark's Office, later they put him into the chair, then Shark enter the chair after Square tells he would food out of a tube due Buzby having a large family since he is a bee and later he to pee so bad, Buzby flips the switch, Buzby thinks Shark's dead and Rectangular Businessman says "Hopefully", Shark wakes up which Shark has Fitz's voice, feeling like a Mouse for a hunk of cheese, The Rectangular Businessman states to him "I Want His Money Back, All of It, With tons of interest appiled to more tons of interest, Quadratons", The Rectangle and the Shark leave and later leave Buzby behind and alone with Fitz in machine to get out of here to the door to Q109, he is mentioned by Buzby as a square guy that was a real dick, Later in the Cardboard city he and Shark go to a ATM and Summoning Bow Tie Bots and dealing with Fitz and his Friends, Rectangular Buisnessman with Golden Joe's gun next to his head he knows that Fitz is Shark to him to them, Fitz pulls out Shark's Fish Like Brain that eats it bring back Fitz's Mind killing Shark, Fitz then gets revenge on The Rectangular Businessman that uses the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman to shoot the Rectangle, his body is covered in blood and he and everyone else gets sucked in after Fitz uses the Bow-tie Yo-yo to open that door to the real world, except Skillet and Clock in Q109 who are left behind when the door closes. Appearances Appearances List: "Hired", "Roostre", "Rememorized", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse," "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Star Wars VII", "Enjoy the Arm", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Corndog Chronicles" (Cameo), "Eighteen", "Farewell", "Prolegomenon" (Human form only) and "INVICTUS". Trivia * The Rectangular Businessman is also sometimes called '''Square Businessman', even Rhoda in the episode "Spharktasm" calls him by name when he was in Rhoda's Bar. * Despite being a pink male square, he refers to himself as a woman in "Rooster". * He owns a Bank, however, his home is only seen in "Hired" and "Farewell", it does appear the Show's Intro,Shark's Office the episode "Auraphull" and a one-off cameo in its original cardboard box form in "INVICTUS". * Kurt Soccolich the voice actor for The Rectangular Businessman was chosen by Maiellaro to voice Rectangular Businessman, who "already had that sort of smooth arrogance in his voice", making him a "perfect" fit for him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased